A series of porous, high surface area polystyrene-divinylbenzene copolymers and related adsorbents are to be examined as adsorbents for stripping and concentrating organic carcinogens, metabolites, and related compounds from biological samples and atmospheric samples. Subsequently, the compounds will be identified and/or determined. Specific compounds to be looked for in biological samples will be organic acids, bases, ampholytes such as amino acids, peptides, and related compounds, aromatic hydrocarbons and their chlorinated derivatives, plasticizers, steroids, and sugars. Compounds to be looked for in atmospheric sampling will be low molecular weight compounds and those having appreciable vapor pressure including benzene and halogenated hydrocarbons. Absorbents to be studied in detail are amberlite XAD copolymers and Tenax GC.